


Duo de cuerdas

by kastiyana



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Falling In Love, M/M, Philarmonic Orchestra Au, Slow Build, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, classic musicians
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kastiyana/pseuds/kastiyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todas las personas, tenían una marca que les ayudaba a encontrar a su alma gemela, siendo la persona que tuviera la misma combinación de runas en la misma posición y lugar del cuerpo.Arthur no creía en el destino y Alfred, quien compartía su marca, tampoco; Cuando se conocieron Arthur vio que el niñato era irreflexivo, mal educado, ruidoso y no quería tener nada que ver con él. USUK - Almas gemelas AU - Orquesta filarmónica AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duo de cuerdas

**Author's Note:**

> Esta idea la tomé del foro de la página Amantes del USUK-UKUS de Facebook y de la serie Mozart in the Jungle. Esto es un fic con banda sonora clásica, recomiendo, enardecidamente buscar las canciones que indico con números en el texto, en especial leer la escena del final con la canción número 6. Disfruten.

Dúo de cuerdas

Siempre se ha creído que existe algo que se llama destino,   
pero siempre se ha creído también que hay otra cosa que   
se llama albedrío. Lo que califica al hombre es el equilibrio   
de esa contradicción.   
Gilbert Keith Chesterton

Cuando Arthur cumplió diecisiete años aparecieron en la parte trasera de su hombro izquierdo las runas que marcaban su destino. Todas las personas, al llegar a cierta edad, obtenían una marca que les ayudaba a encontrar a su alma gemela, siendo la persona que tuviera la misma combinación de runas en la misma posición y lugar del cuerpo. Una vez que eso sucedía se tomaba una fotografía para publicar el dibujo y eventualmente la contraparte podría aparecer, normalmente los padres se encargaban de buscar a la persona a sus hijos y, en el peor de los casos, no aparecía porque había muerto.

Arthur realmente esperaba que ese fuera su caso. Él no creía en el asunto de que alguna fuerza desconocida predeterminara su vida sin que él pudiera oponerse. Él creía en el libre albedrío y la fuerza de voluntad. 

Su familia llevaba diez años viviendo en San Francisco, Arthur estudiaba en el conservatorio en Nueva York; ya se había acostumbrado a vivir en América, en gran parte porque afortundamente para él había excelentes escuelas de música en el país.

Arthur desde que escuchó por primera vez la Royal philharmonic orchestra tocando La ran polonesa brillante de Chopin, supo que él quería formar parte de eso. Estar arriba del escenario tocando un instrumento. Estudió duro, tomando las clases de piano que él mismo había pedido y a los dieciocho años fue aceptado en la escuela que quería, veía cerca su sueño y para entonces, a sus diecinueve, ya se creía libre de su “maldición” como él llamaba el asunto de las almas gemelas, cuando su madre lo llamó para anunciarle que habían encontrado a la persona. 

Se reunieron en la casa de su madre en San Francisco. Arthur había viajado solo por darle gusto, también por un poco de seguridad. Cuando llegaron, primero entró una señora regordeta y rubia y detrás un chico joven con uniforme de escuela con unos audífonos, ropa suelta y una pésima postura al caminar.

Arthur estaba deseando que su contraparte fuera la señora, pero entonces escuchó a la mujer presentar a su hijo como el portador de la marca. El muchacho se veía joven, mal educado y francamente, parecía aún más incómodo que Arthur.

Las mujeres se pusieron a hablar animadamente, de ellos más que nada, pero Arthur no ponía atención mientras estudiaba al chiquillo. Su madre le había dicho que tenía diecisiete años y se notaba en sus rasgos aun infantiles, aunque era más alto que Arthur - lo había notado al verlo entrar - su cabello era de un color rubio dorado con algunos tonos color bronce, ojos azules y la verdad no estaba mal; si Arthur tuviera un interés en estar con alguien el resto de su vida, eso es. 

Pero tenía también muchos aspectos molestos, como esa actitud antisocial de no hablar con nadie y no soltar su tablet ni sus audífonos para nada. Cuando pasó a la mesa dejó de mala gana la tableta y se dedicó a comer como un animal salvaje; bueno, era un adolescente, pero podría controlarse ¿no?, estaba en casa de desconocidos y además estaba conociendo a su alma gemela. Se supone que debía comportarse, pese a que, sinceramente, Arthur tampoco estaba siendo el anfitrión más amable.

Al día siguiente de esa incómoda introducción, los hicieron juntarse en un café a conocerse, Arthur no tenía idea de qué hablar ¿qué se puede hablar con un adolescente que no quiere participar de su conversación? 

“Bueno... cuéntame qué te gusta hacer... tus hobbies”, Arthur se sentía ridículo, como una parvularia a cargo de un infante, pero él era el adulto y tenía que al menos intentarlo. Por su madre.

“Los video juegos, la música, subir videos a youtube... ya sabes, lo usual”, contestó el chico mientras masticaba el trozo de tarta que había pedido.

“Oh bueno... ¿qué tipo de música?”

“toco algunos covers” contestó secamente el muchacho.

“Ah...”, Arthur perdió el interés inmediatamente. Otro niñato más que cantaba y subía videos esperando ser famoso. Intentó seguir hablando, pero no pasaron del temas superficiales, luego el chico dio una charla sobre superhéroes, pero luego cuando Arthur hablaba de los libros que le gustaban, se distraía mirando las notificaciones de su teléfono de forma constante.

“Si ibamos a juntarnos, debiste apagar eso un momento”, reclamó el inglés de repente.

“Y ¿por qué?”

“Porque se supone que debemos conocernos...”

“Mira, oye... yo sé que se supone que debamos creer en ese rollo de las armas gemelas, pero la verdad yo no creo que debamos estar juntos solo porque tenemos una marca de nacimiento igual, además, no me gustas... y se nota que no te caigo bien” El británico se molestó con el comentario crudo y directo. ¿Que nadie le enseñó a este crío a guardarse sus impresiones por mantener la paz? 

“Porque has sido un barrabás, niño, ¿no sabes que es de terrible educación ignorar a la gente cuando te habla?”

“Es que bueno, eres aburrido, solo hablas de libros, no sabes nada de super héroes, bebes té y comes como un pajarito...”

“Eso lo dices porque tragas como una bestia”

“Bueno, creo que esto es una estupidez....”

“Ah, pues me alegra saber que piensas así, ¡porque yo tampoco quiero tener nada que ver contigo!, ¡eres ruidoso, mal educado y comes como un puerco!”

“¡Bien!”

“¡Bien!”

Arthur dejó el dinero de la cuenta en la mesa y se retiró rápidamente. Su madre intentó rogarle que volviera, que le diera una oportunidad al chico, que era muy joven, pero que tenían más en común de lo que él creía. Arthur, sin embargo, no cedió. Conocer a su contraparte había confirmado sus creencias. No existía tal cosa como el destino, era solo una casualidad de la genética que dos personas como ellos tuviesen la misma marca y para nada implicaba que debían estar juntos. 

Él era un adulto con sus propios sueños y libertades y ya había tenido suficiente de ese tal Alfred Jones. 

Tomó un vuelo a Nueva York y siguió con sus estudios, en dos años más, se graduó y postuló inmediatamente a una beca en Francia. Allá consiguió sus primeros trabajos en teatros, luego en ballets como el Cascanueces. Allí fue cuando la conoció, era hermosa, coqueta y definitivamente insoportable. Françoise Bonnefoy era la primera bailarina y cuando se movía parecía que volaba. Ella misma se había acercado a él con una demanda. 

“Toca Clair de Lune para mi”; Arthur entonces movido por el desafío y la galantería había accedido. Ella se había sentado en una silla distante y movía sus brazos con gracia mientras la melodía nacía, crecía e iba construyendo un clímax. Arthur, cuando tocaba a Chopin o Debussy, se concentraba en la música, sin seguir normas, sin reprimirse y sus gestos se suavizaban; incluso sonreía. 

Cuando acabó, ella se acercó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurró un “Gracias”.

En la última presentación de la temporada, ella había rechazado múltiples invitaciones a comer, pero luego se acercó a donde estaban los músicos y le pidió a él que la llevase a algún lugar. Esa noche fueron a cenar y terminaron en el sofá de Arthur con ella encima tomando lo que quería de él. Ese día se entabló una especie de relación en que cuando ella no estaba de gira lo llamaba, dormía en la casa de él, peleaban en la cocina por las terribles habilidades culinarias del inglés, luego ella insultaba su comida, él la empujaba contra uno de los mesones y le mostraba que tenía otro tipo de fortalezas. “Dios bendiga tus dedos de pianista”, suspiraba Françoise en su hombro, muy cerca de su marca de nacimiento. Ella era una amante muy versatil, a veces dócil, a veces salvaje y Arthur adoraba lo liviana, flexible y desenfadada que era”.

Luego se había enterado que el alma gemela de ella había muerto y que había preferido dedicar su alma a la danza, disfrutando esporádicamente de la compañía de quien quisiera estar junto a ella. Cuando ya tenían más confianza ella preguntó.

“¿Y tú le has encontrado?...”, Arthur levantó una ceja pasando distraídamente las manos por la espalda desnuda de la francesa. “A tu alma gemela...¿la conoces?”

“Desafortunadamente lo conocí y fue un maldito desastre”

“¿Por qué?”

“Era un jodido niñato de secundaria que jugaba video juegos, tenía malos modales y era incapaz de mantener una conversación, así que acordamos de mutuo acuerdo y mutuo desprecio que no queríamos estar juntos”

“Oh, mon cher, eso es muy triste”

“Es la vida, y no necesito que te pongas como una niñita romántica, al final todo salió para mejor” , comentó él apretándola contra sí.

“Eres un hombre horrible y sin corazón”

“Y tú demasiado laxa en tus costumbres amatorias como para recriminarme”

“Si mi otra mitad estuviese con vida yo estaría con él”

“Supongo que tendrás que conformarte conmigo”

“Un rosbif amargado con dedos de pianista”

Tenía ya treinta años y diez años de experiencia en orquestas de ballet y ópera cuando por fin recibió la llamada que había estado esperando, a la primera persona a la que se lo había contado fue a la bailarina que prometió ir a verlo la noche de inaguración de temporada. Era el sueño de su vida: ser solista de la Royal Philarmonic Orchestra, aunque ya no fuera a ser dirigido por el maestro Newman y el nombre del nuevo director fuese escondido en un halo de misterio . Fue invitado una semana antes de su incorporación al teatro y ensayó con la orquesta el concierto de piano No. 5 de Beethoven.

La noche en que iba a ser presentado como parte de la siguiente temporada, Arthur decidió que debía intentar peinarse para la ocasión y se peinó el cabello hacia atrás de modo que lucía - como Françoise había dicho - igual que “un galán italiano”; luego del comentario se había sentido algo ridículo, escuchó el concierto completo al lado de su acompañante que acariciaba sus manos para tranquilizarlo y luego, cuando fue presentado como el protagonista de la próxima temporada, ella le había besado en la mejilla con cariño y susurró “Buena suerte, mon coeur”.

Se subió al escenario e interpretó su parte, fue ovacionado, todo parecía perfecto y real, incluso mejor que sus sueños de niño, cuando el director del teatro anunció.

“Pero por supuesto, ya sabemos que el maestro Newman se retira de la escena dejándonos un vacío, pero también una vacante... nuestro nuevo conductor, aunque joven, ha demostrado ser un importante referente de la renovación de la escena musical clásica atrayendo nuevas audiencias con su fresco estilo de conducción... muchos de ustedes seguro saben de quién estoy hablando... un músico prodigioso, a los cortos diecinueve años condujo la orquesta de la universidad de columbia, luego pasó por la filarmónica de Chicago, en París lo querían, en la filarmónica de Nueva York lo querían, pero nosotros lo hemos conseguido... sin más preámbulo, nuestro nuevo conductor y director musical... el maestro Alfred Jones.”

Todos se levantaron a aplaudir ante la entrada de un joven alto, rubio, que con un traje simple de pantalón negro, camisa blanca, chaqueta sin mangas y sin corbata, saludaba desenfadamente a la audiencia. Lucía una melena dorada hasta sus orejas desordenada y un mechón rebelde que miraba al cielo, su estampa una sonrisa de niño fascinado, Arthur, con horror, reconoció al joven como ese chico. Su maldición lo perseguía incluso al palacio de sus sueños. 

El maestro Newman le hizo entrega de la batuta, el joven conductor la levantó para hacer saber a todos que ya era suya y anunció.

“Gracias por el recibimiento, es un honor estar acá y como sorpresa, me di la libertad de agregar una nueva hoja atrás de su cuaderno de partituras, sé que no lo hemos ensayado, pero estoy segura de que es una melodía que todos conocen”.

Arthur miró su cuaderno de partituras y efectivamente un cuadernillo delgado estaba dentro. Abrió la primer página, “La gran polonesa brillante” de Chopin. Tenía que ser un puto chiste. Los miembros de la orquesta se veían gratamente sorprendidos, el pianista tenía el ceño fruncido casi a un nivel ridículo, seguro Françoise podía ver su frustración desde la primera fila. Ella sabía que él no soportaba la improvisación.

El maestro Jones levantó la batuta mirando de frente al público, pidiendo silencio, y luego dando cara a los músicos. La orquesta comenzó las primeras notas, los vientos y luego las cuerdas hicieron su introducción, luego una pausa de suspenso unos segundos más extensa de lo normal y le dió la partida a Arthur, el piano se introdujo en solitario para ser seguido por las cuerdas, en un ritmo más apresurado de lo normal. La gente parecía fascinada, el chico movía los brazos con una expresividad jovial y juguetona, como un niño en un parque de diversiones y el pianista hubiera deseado levantarse y sacarlo a patadas del escenario porque sin importar que sus pequeños cambios sonaran maravillosamente, esto no era un puto juego.

Esa noche Françoise se quedó a dormir en su departamento para celebrar su gran noche con un encuentro acalorado en que ella se subió sobre él a atenderlo mientras él admiraba su silueta bajo las luces de la ciudad.

Al día siguiente, finalmente tendrían la primera reunión de la nueva composición de la orquesta. Todos estaban en el escenario con sus instrumentos al lado esperando las palabras del nuevo conductor. El maestro Jones entró casi diez minutos tarde, venía comiendo una hamburguesa y sorbeteando una coca cola; una vez frente a ellos, saludó con la mano y subió a su podio terminando de masticar muy rápido antes de hablar.

“Buenos días, músicos. Por fin puedo tener la instancia de conocerlos sin toda esa gente, me he tomado la libertad de leer todas sus fichas para saber sus antecedentes y así tener algo por donde partir... en este año y medio que durará nuestro trabajo para esta temporada, nos dedicaremos a armar un reportorio, ensayarlo, preparar la apertura y una temporada de un mes en nuestro teatro. Luego haremos una gira por europa por cuatro meses, fechas exactas aún por confirmar, pero iremos a Paris, Madrid, Barcelona, Berlín, Moscú, Estambul, Atenas, una presentación en Roma, Austria, y luego volveremos a Inglaterra a una pequeña gira nacional de dos meses y medio antes de terminar en nuestro teatro en la despedida de quien será nuestra estrella de la temporada”

Miró significativamente al inglés, casi pretendiendo que no lo conocía.

“Pero antes quiero dejar algo en claro... a mi me llamaron por una razón, quieren que haga cosas nuevas, así que trataré de traer un repertorio que ninguno de ustedes haya trabajado, no quiero sus predisposiciones interviniendo, quiero que piensen que es la primera vez que ven esta música y salga nueva ante los ojos de todos... por muchos años esta orquesta ha sido como un cadáver momificado que no ha evolucionado y ahora para revivirla necesito que toquen con pasión, no importa si no es perfecto o prolijo, necesito que recuerden por qué decidieron dedicar su vida a esto y si la respuesta no tiene que ver con cómo les hierve la sangre al hacerlo, entonces prefiero que me hagan un favor y se vayan de mi orquesta

“¿Tú orquesta?, ¿desde cuando la filarmónica real es tu orquesta?” Arthur preguntó indignado.

“Desde que el maestro Newman me pasó la batuta, Kirkland... y déjame decirte algo, tu actitud de mierda no ayuda, no sé qué tan brillante lo hayas hecho en la ópera francesa como para que te hayan traído acá, pero esto es una sinfónica, debes adecuarte al resto, tu entrada en la presentación de ayer estuvo retrasada en un tempo, yo había acelerado la interpretación pero no hiciste caso, en consecuencia, los violines tropezaron, las percusiones debieron alargar un tempo para compensar y estoy seguro que en algún lugar del limbo Chopin debe estar llorando”

“¡Si Chopin llora es por la forma en que condujiste anoche!”

“¡Yo conduzco cómo se me da la gana!”, chilló el chiquillo, enardecido, pero luego aclaró su voz, recuperó su tono jovial y enunció “no quiero problemas con nadie, solo les digo, se harán cambios”. El muchacho barrió con su mirada la orquesta, sonriente, sin importarle las miradas confundidas y asustadas de algunos de sus músicos. “Bien, vamos a sacarnos el polvo, Mozart, concierto número 21, a sus posiciones todos... bien, ¿listos?”

La orquesta comenzó a la orden del conductor y Arthur observó enfurruñado su partitura, este tipo estaba marcando esta vez los tempos de forma adecuada, observó a sus compañeros, analizó los momentos marcados por la melodía y su congruencia con las manos del director intentando encontrar un error, pero no se pudo. Era perfecto. Era como si Mozart estuviera en el oído del americano diciéndole exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. El pianista estaba impresionado. Aprenderse una obra como la que estaban interpretando no era una cosa fácil, pero el maestro Jones hacía parecer como que memorizar y estudiar páginas y páginas de notas, tiempos, cadencias y fuerzas no fuera nada del otro mundo. 

Luego de esa interpretación, el joven conductor había tomado unos apuntes y uno de los oboístas, Feliciano, levantó su mano tímidamente y preguntó.

“¿Vamos a tocar a Mozart en el siguiente repertorio?”

“Oh, no, no... ahora sé que no, todos están demasiado concentrados en hacerlo perfecto, está muy gastado, a nadie le importa el fuego tras la ejecución, como les dije, buscaré algo diferente.... vean el siguiente cuadernillo” Y los tuvo horas ejecutando diversas piezas, de diversos directores, mientras tachaba en su cuaderno, tomaba apuntes, miraba a su alrededor instruyendo a cada músico en particular, se sabía sus nombres, los trataba como individuos pero luego les exigía formar parte de un todo. Arthur lo encontraba absurdo.

Pasaron al menos ocho días en esa batalla hasta que finalmente, el conductor echó a todos del teatro temprano, excepto al pianista. Arthur lucía extrañado, esperaba una que Jones despotricara contra él culpándolo e su falta de aseritividad al decidir un repertorio, pero entonces el muchacho rompió el silencio diciendo.

“Eres bueno... un poco demasiado recto y creo que te lo tomas todo demasiado en serio, pero eres bueno, fue toda una sorpresa verte acá”

“Imaginame a mí, ni siquiera sabía que eras músico”

“Yo te dije que era músico...”

“Sí, pero no este tipo de músico, yo asumí que hacías covers de alguna ruidosa banda de rock con una guitarra”

Lejos de enojarse, el estadounidese se rió y declaró. “Si hay alguien que culpar es a nuestras madres, seguramente ellas sabían que nos toparíamos acá y no nos dijeron”

“¿Habrías huido?”

“Jamás, es esto lo que quiero hacer de mi vida... no importa la relación que tengamos por... ya sabes, lo que importa es que eres el solista y yo el conductor y que interpretaremos sinfonías juntos ¿Te parece?”

Esa era una madurez inusual. Arthur no podía ser menos.

“Me parece”

“Bien, porque ya he encontrado lo que quiero hacer” , el conductor le pasó una partitura.

“¿Grieg?”

“Vamos a preparar los conciertos de piano y orquesta, todos tendrán la oportunidad de brillar con esto y estaremos haciendo algo que esta generación de músicos no ha interpretado”

“Es una... muy buena elección de hecho”

“Empezamos mañana, estudia tu parte, quiero que me ayudes a guiar al resto, eres el solista, el resto debe acomodarse a tí, serás mi pieza principal”

“Muy bien, hasta mañana entonces”, Arthur iba ya saliendo, cuando escuchó.

“Oye, cuál es tu compositor favorito”, el pianista se volteó a ver al conductor y sin dudarlo dijo.

“Chopin, Debussy justo atrás”

“Franceses, ¿es por tu novia?”

“No es mi novia y no tiene nada que ver, yo diría que ando con una francesa por Chopin y Debussy”

“Vaya... muy bien con tus prioridades”

“¿Y el tuyo?”

“Empate entre Beethoven y Moriccone”

“¿Enio Morricone?”

“Me gustan las bandas sonoras”

“Como a todo americano ¿no?, bueno, hasta mañana...”

Al otro día en el ensayo, el conductor llegó repartiendo partituras para todos, al ver el título, los músicos hicieron sonidos apreciativos, Gilbert, el percusionista, interrumpió diciendo.

“Creo que nunca hemos tocado a este compositor”

“Exactamente, por eso y porque es una buena sinfonía de piano y orquesta es que lo he elegido, trabajaremos con esta pieza, como entrada y otros más del mismo compositor que Arthur me ayudará a elegir... consideren a nuestro solista como el segundo a cargo, ¿preguntas?”

Los músicos solo murmuraron y comenzaron a aplicarse, esa sesión fue dedicada a tareas de estudio libre e individual de la partitura, al final de la jornada Alfred anunció que al día siguiente comenzarían a tocar en conjunto. Arthur ensayó en su casa aprovechando que estaba solo, se acostó tarde y al día siguiente llegó antes que el resto para prepararse. Para su sorpresa, el conductor ya estaba allí con un vaso de Starbucks, leía las partituras y tomaba notas en su cuaderno, al escuchar al pianista acomodarse en el banquillo, le hizo un saludo con la mano y siguió mirando las páginas. Arthur ordenó sus partituras y estiró sus dedos, los músicos fueron llegando, Alfred los saludó formalmente y sin más preámbulo sugirió comenzar. Gilbert partió a la orden del conductor y Arthur vino segundos después, luego ingresaron vientos y cuerdas, de pronto, el director se detuvo.

“El oboe se oye flojo.... ¿Feliciano qué sucede?”

“Lo siento, es que la boquilla es nueva...”

“Tállala o haz lo que haga falta, Iván, tu cello entró tarde y como consecuencia los demás se atrasaron”, el chelista ruso miró con rencor al conductor pero asintió bruscamente y se acomodó para el segundo intento. Estuvieron horas tratando sacar una versión completa, Alfred detenía la marcha y comentaba los problemas que rompían la armonía y ritmo de la melodía. Pocas veces se dirigió a Arthur, cuando por fin estaban saliendo, el pianista estaba ansioso por largarse a una reunión con Francoise, pero recibió una llamada que echó sus planes por tierra.

“Fuck, fuck, y ahora qué...”

“¿Problemas Kirkland?”

“Nada es que... Francoise me hizo comprar unas entradas hace unos meses y ahora me dice que no alcanza a llegar a Londres a tiempo así que tendré que ir solo y... ¿te gustaba Enio Morricone dijiste?”, Arthur no podía creer la idea que estaba teniendo.

“Primero en mi corazón”

“Tengo entradas, para el show de hoy”

“Me estas jodiendo”

“No, de hecho me extraña que no las tengas”

“Se agotaron hace meses, cuando llegué a Londres no pude conseguir una”

“Bueno, si no tienes nada que hacer podríamos ir andando”

“En serio, oye, gracias te pagaré, te retribuiré bien...”

“No importa, Solo apresúrate”

Tomaron un taxi y le rogaron correr hacia el teatro Picadilly, llegaron justo cuando los asientos estaban casi llenos, pero encontraron unos en el costado. Alfred lucía como un niño pequeño mientras hablaba sin parar acerca del compositor italiano. “... y cuando ingresan los violines, dan escalofríos, dude, hay muchas cadencias de escalas altas, bajas y luego notas sostenidas que generan una inestabilidad maravillosa, y el de Lolita, ¡Dios!, el de Lolita fue el que definitivamente me hizo decir : Quiero ser músico”

“¿Me estás diciendo que tengo la desgracia de tenerte de conductor por culpa de Morricone?”

“Definitivamente”

“Le pegaré un tiro al viejo”, comentó Arthur con un tono serio, afortunadamente, Alfred ya se estaba acostumbrando a su humor de mierda y solo rió. Entonces los aplausos sonaron, los músicos ingresaban al escenario y una vez estuvieron ubicados, el director y compositor. Comenzó con temas de La misión, pasando por algunos de Malena, Cinema Paradiso hasta que tocó el tema de Lolita y Alfred estaba tan extasiado, que su rostro constituía un verdadero espectáculo. Al final del show, dos horas después, el conductor se volvió hacia el pianista que aplaudía enérgicamente y expresó con sinceridad: “Gracias”.

Al otro día en el trabajo estaban algo somnolientos, pero de tan buen ánimo, que el conductor casi no interrumpió los ensayos y lograron completar el concierto completo tres veces. “Muy bien, mañana comenzaremos con otra pieza, duerman bien, no quiero ver caras largas”

El pianista comenzó a notar con los días que Alfred no solo era un buen conductor. Era un buen líder, estaba constantemente preocupado de los problemas y del estado de sus músicos, los conocía a todos por separado y cuando los nombraba, no decía apellidos ni el instrumento que tocaban, sino que los llamaba por el primer nombre, les preguntaba por sus asuntos y les daba recomendaciones para mejorar su interpretación en un tono amable. Cuando ya casi todos se habían ido, el conductor se acercó al pianista y le mostró unos tickets.

“Te tengo una invitación”

Arthur le miró con curiosidad y leyó en las entradas.

“Concierto sinfónico de Star wars, ¿de verdad? ¿eso harás para retribuirme llevarte a ver a tu número uno?”

“Antes que me lances un sucio prejuicio, te diré que este recital es una genialidad y que estoy invitado para hacer un solo en una sección del show, así que no solo escucharás a gente que toca con pasión una banda sonora espectacular, sino que podrás verme en acción, ¿qué dices?”

“Que tengo tiempo y curiosidad, vamos”

Y ese sábado se juntaron afuera del teatro Dominion, Alfred iba con jeans, una camiseta de Star Wars en que salía Vader con una batuta diciendo “I am your conductor”.

“No te puedo creer que hayas venido así”

“Soy un invitado especial, puedo saltarme las formalidades”

Arthur para entonces ya estaba acostumbrado a su normal falta de seriedad y tino y no hizo ningún comentario irónico. 

Para la primera canción había un coro detrás de la filarmónica, comenzaron cantar en armonía y Alfred le explicaba “Esta canción se llama Duelo de los destinos, trata de reflejar el conflicto entre el bien y el mal, normalmente se usa en las luchas de sables de luz entre Siths y Jedis, si te das cuenta, la cadencia es violenta en los momentos precisos y luego se suaviza para dar suspenso” Arthur asentía y escuchaba con atención; nunca le había prestado atención a las bandas sonoras y en menos de un mes había descubierto un mundo nuevo que siempre creyó una idiotez y que de pronto no parecía muy lejano al suyo. 

Luego se hizo una pausa en que el director anunció a un viejo compañero de escuela que lo había dirigido en la orquesta de la universidad, Alfred le cerró un ojo a Arthur y le dijo “Esta es mi entrada”. Su figura informal de jeans y camiseta causó disrupción, pero la gente le recibió de forma entusiasta, Alfred saludó al director con un abrazo, luego al público con una inclinación y se acomodó en una silla con un violoncello. 

¿Ese es el instrumento de Alfred?, Arthur había imaginado que era un instrumento de cuerdas solo por el énfasis que hacía el conductor en corregir a quienes formaban parte de esa sección de la orquesta durante los ensayos. La canción se llamaba The Trhone room (1)y Alfred comenzó a interpretar el solo segundos después de haber ingresado el resto de la orquesta. El pianista estaba impresionado, una cosa era ver a Alfred criticando y dirigiendo a todos durante los ensayos y otra cosa muy distinta era verlo en medio de una interpretación en que él construía el eje melódico central con sus cuerdas. Irradiaba una energía y jovialidad que estaba seguro no era normal para una sinfónica, pero bueno, él estaba invitado como un músico destacado y fanático de la saga, estaba tocando algo que amaba y eso se notaba en cada nota. 

Luego de terminada esa canción, el joven conductor se despidió del público y volvió a su asiento. No habló con su acompañante durante el resto del show, pero al finalizar el británico debió abrirse y admitir: “Eres realmente bueno”.

“A que no te lo esperabas”

“La verdad no, ni el cello, ni el hecho de que además de ser un reclamón profesional, supieras en verdad tocar un instrumento”

“No solo esto, también toco contrabajo y violín, pero el cello era mi instrumento principal cuando ingresé a la sinfónica, eso antes de comenzar mi carrera como director”

“Se ve que lo disfrutabas, por eso me pregunto qué te llevó a dirigir”

“Quería estar más involucrado en el proceso creativo y además probar un punto... los músicos detrás de las orquestas son personas y la orquesta es un equipo, es necesario que un buen líder logre afiatar, conocer y atender las necesidades de cada uno, pero también las de todos como grupo para poder lograr un buen resultado y decidí que no me bastaba estar detrás de mi chelo, quería llevar la batuta y hacer una diferencia”

Parecía razonable y loable. Alfred demostró lo que le había comentado esa noche sobre sus intenciones de afiatar al grupo cuando empezaron la gira por Europa y en vez de buscar un hotel grande, ordenó una reservas en pequeños hoteles boutique en que solo ellos eran los ocupantes. “... la idea es que estemos solos, como familia y que seamos libres de ensayar, si queremos, o de reunirnos a comer todos juntos”.

Arthur no estaba acostumbrado a andar de gira con tanta gente y estar conviviendo con ellos tantas horas en espacios pequeños, pero pronto se encontró conociendo más de cerca algunos de sus compañeros. El grupo era diverso, Gilbert el de las percusiones era amigo cercano de los hermanos italianos; uno de ellos, Lovino, de la sección de viento metal, era excepcionalmente malhumorado, a diferencia de su hermano de la sección viento madera, que era muy sensible, alegre y expresivo. Este último tenía una relación amorosa con Ludwig, segundo violín, que era normalmente muy callado, pero con su pareja parecía convertirse en otra persona. Ambos compartían la misma marca, era visible en sus manos derechas y verlos juntos era como un recordatorio de que a veces esas supersticiones sí funcionaban. 

De la sección de Violas, una que había resultado ser muy especial era Elizabeta, una húngara con un carácter fuerte y masculino que la convertía en la primera de su grupo, luego estaba Vladimir, Vash y su hermana pequeña. En el arpa había un griego que era muy hablador, pero también muy descansado y tranquilo, su pareja era el japonés que lideraba la segunda sección de violines. Ambos compartían una mancha en el antebrazo, una runa que significaba “Quietud”. 

Arthur se había acostumbrado a compartir con ellos cotidianamente, se celebraron algunos cumpleaños, a veces salían en grupo a un bar luego de terminar una presentación y en medio de todos: Alfred, el pegamento que unía todo ese universo de personalidades en un solo grupo. El pianista debió reconocer que, nuevamente, el conductor había tenido razón. Viajar juntos les había dado un sentido de pertenencia como grupo que les hacía sonar bastante mejor de lo que lo hicieron en la noche de apertura en Londres. Arthur ya no era capaz de establecer una relación entre el niñato al que había odiado a primera vista hacía casi diez años y ese tipo que ahora era capaz de dirigir música con ese nivel de pasión y profesionalismo. Se había olvidado casi completamente de la embarazosa situación que lo unía a su conductor, hasta que estaban de gira en Berlín, el cumpleaños de Arthur caía esa semana y a todos se les ocurrió la idea de hacer una celebración en el hotel.

Compraron licores, ordenaron comida, pidieron a la dueña un equipo para poner música, se sentaron todos en grupos a hablar, de pronto, y casi de sorpresa, Elizabeta llegó tarde trayendo a una persona que se escondía a sus espaldas. Françoise, que venía muy elegante con un abrigo azul, un vestido negro y un regalo en sus manos, se acercó al inglés y lo besó cariñosamente ante todos. Arthur le dijo algunas pesadeces, pero ambos sabían que estaba feliz de verla. La gente les preguntaba cómo se habían encontrado y a Arthur le parecía absurda como unas simples muestras de cariño y compañía podía poner a todos a pensar que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. 

Arthur en un momento se retiró a preparar unos cocteles cuando escuchó al chelista ruso decir “... pero hace tiempo no tocas, la batuta es todo para tí ahora”. “Pero el chelo es mi inicio y mi segunda pasión”, contestó el conductor”. Arthur ni siquiera tenía que estar sentado con ellos para saber a dónde iba eso. 

“¡Traigan la ruleta!”, gritó GIlbert y... Oh, dear. Estos músicos son unos niños.

La mentada ruleta se puso en una mesita de centro, Alfred se acomodó con un chelo entre sus piernas e Iván con el suyo delante. 

“Bueno, ya conocen las reglas, yo giro la ruleta, para en algún estilo de música: Romántica, Barroca, Renacentista y Neoclásica... deben improvisar una melodía de ese estilo en cinco segundos, sino se les ocurre beben, si se equivocan de estilo beben, el primero que falle una nota pierde... ¡Empecemos!”, el percusionista alemán comenzó a rodar la ruleta mientras reía como maniático cuando gritó. “Empieza el guerrero de Rusia coooon, romántica”

Iván ejecutó el inicio la Sonata para Cello de Claude Debussy (2) y Arthur de pronto tenía toda su atención sobre él. Françoise que sabía de su predilección por el compositor, le abrazó melosa cargando su cabeza en el hombro del británico. Le encantaba como los ojos esmeralda del hombre brillaban al escuchar su música favorita. Arthur pensaba “Cello y piano”, esa melodía estaba compuesta para ser interpretada por un cello y un piano, por eso la versión de Iván sonaba incompleta, aunque hermosa. La melodía paró de pronto, luego de los dos minutos reglamentarios de interpretación y nuevamente giraron la ruleta. 

“¡Barroco!”, el público silbó ante la posible dificultad de la tarea, pero Alfred agarró el instrumento y labró una sonata para Cello y bajo de Jean Barrieré (3). Arthur cerró los ojos, la belleza en la ejecución era maravillosa, notas lúgubres, lentas, rápidas, descendiendo y ascendiendo vertiginosamente y demostrando con ello la virtuosidad del intérpete. De pronto, el americano cortó la magia y mirando a Iván dijo.

“Tu turno”

Las melodías iban y venían, se ganaron algunos tragos al demorarse en atender a la petición, pero la competencia parecía cerrada, las apuestas comenzaron a gestarse y Arthur con Françoise se habían ido a un rincón a besarse, lejos de la mirada de los curiosos. Arthur se sentía especialmente excitado con la música y el alcohol, se alegraba que su amante hubiese ido a verlo. Ella le susurró algunas palabras sucias de lo que harían cuando estuviesen en su habitación, pero volvieron a la sala donde la competencia seguía y Alfred se había sacado su camisa por el calor del ejercicio y el alcohol. Solo una musculosa blanca cubría su bien formado torso y la marca. La odiosa marca de nacimiento estaba exhibida de forma indolente sin que nadie reparara en ella ni en su significado. 

Nadie excepto Arthur y Françoise, que luego de haberlo visto desnudo tantas veces, conocía esa marca muy bien. El inglés de pronto cayó en ello y miró a la bailarina que observaba al americano con una expresión que jugaba entre la incredulidad y la tristeza. Arthur puso una mano en su hombro, pero ella le hizo el quite, cuando la miró a los ojos para comprobar su estado, pudo notar sus ojos aguados. Mierda.

“Fran... no es nada, no importa, no tenemos nada” 

“¿Cómo pudiste ocultármelo?, tú lo conocías de antes, sabías que era él...” la francesa comenzó a caminar hacia la recepción para descolgar su abrigo, su voz, era un hilo tembloroso.

“Ni siquiera somos amigos” , le explicó el pianista. 

“Sí lo son, él organizó tu fiesta, él me llamó para que viniese a verte... ¿pero qué creen que hacen? ¿qué papel se supone que juego en esto?... tú le importas y probablemente él a tí también, aunque no lo admitas...”, Arthur quiso callarla, pero ella insistía “ no importa, no está bien que juegues conmigo mientras él está a tu lado, pudiendo...” 

“No estoy jugando, tú sabes que nunca he jugado contigo...”, no pudo continuar porque la bailarina salió del hotel hecha una tormenta. Alfred a unos metros interpretaba un nocturno de Chopin en chelo (3) ante la mirada impresionada de sus compañeros, pero desde el rabillo de su ojo, captó a Arthur y Françoise discutiendo acaloradamente y notó que ella estaba llorando. Entonces masajeó mal una cuerda y su nota se desarmó matando su interpretación. Su pequeña audiencia rugió, algunos decepcionados y otros con euforia, se pagaron las apuestas e Iván lucía como si hubiese ganado una guerra y dándole la mano con sorna anuncia. “Soy el mejor chellista de la orquesta”

“Bueno, es una suerte para todos, porque eres el primer Chelista y yo el conductor.... con permiso” salió a buscar a Arthur y lo vio mirando un taxi que se alejaba .

“¿Qué diablos pasó entre ustedes?”, preguntó Alfred preocupado. 

“Tenías que sacarte tu jodida camisa ¿no?...” El inglés tenía pinta de querer golpearlo. “ella vio tu marca” 

“Oh... joder”

“Bueno, como sea, se ha ido...” 

“Lo siento, no pensé...”

“Es que tu nunca piensas ¿verdad?”. Eso dolió, pero Alfred lo aguantó, porque después de todo se lo merecía.

“Bueno, anda a buscarla”

“Claro, tomaré un taxi y le diré que me lleve a todos los hoteles de Berlín”

“¡Hey!, no la tomes conmigo, es tu pareja, se supone que las parejas se dicen cosas como esta o ¿acaso ella no sabía que tú no querías estar con la persona que tuviese tu marca?” 

“Sí, pero ella pensaba que era una persona anónima con la que me destetaba y que estaba al otro lado del océano, no que era el director de la orquesta en la que trabajo y que ahora nos vemos seguido... lo peor es que ella es una jodida romántica y no va a volver a verme porque cree que tu y yo podemos...“ 

“Oh, bueno... Arthur, lo siento, sé que la querías...”

“Ya da igual” El pianista lo dejó hablando solo, atravesó la sala y se encerró en su habitación, sus amigos siguieron celebrando un rato más y hasta que el alcohol, la calentura o el cansancio los hizo irse a sus habitaciones. Alfred se dio cuenta de que la había cagado, pero en ese momento no tenía cómo ayudar. Se retiró dejando una nota de disculpa por debajo de la puerta del pianista.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Luego de eso Arthur le había ignorado una semana completa. Alfred era capaz de entenderlo, desde lo personal, pero no desde lo profesional. Porque él era el director de una sinfónica y Arthur el solista principal y se supone que deben intercambiar palabras para ponerse de acuerdo antes de los espectáculos. El resto ya había comenzado a especular. Se decía que Françoise había abandonado a Arthur porque le confesó sus infidelidades. Lo que era un absurdo, porque Arthur sabía que ella se acostaba con muchas personas y nunca fue un problema. Luego se decía que Françoise se había acostado con Alfred y por eso es que el pianista y el conductor no se hablaban. 

Alfred estaba harto de formar parte de una teleserie, decidió que no lo dejaría estar así que para intensificar las horas de convivencia y ensayo, metió una canción nueva al repertorio. Los miembros se extrañaron al ver partituras del interludio de Tristán e Isolda de Wagner (4) en una versión ideada para que Arthur tocara el solo de piano y los demás fueran la cortina. Aunque, para decepción del director, el pianista parecía especialmente cabreado con la improvisación y en voz alta reclamaba que “estos actos irreflexivos serán el fin de nuestra orquesta” y no era justo, porque el único que estaba siendo irresponsable era Arthur. Alfred solo estaba cumpliendo con la misión innovadora que le habían encargado.

Pese a todo eso, Arthur y la orquesta brillaron con una luz renovada esa noche en Roma; el aplauso fue rotundo, había gente emocionada hasta las lágrimas; incluso el mismo pianista parecía maravillado tocando, olvidando todos los reclamos iniciales. Una vez llegado al hotel, todos se fueron a sus camas y Arthur, en un momento irreflexivo e incomprensible, luego de un incómodo e irritante silencio en el ascensor, había decidido que la mejor idea para potenciar incluso aún más la tensión existente entre él y el conductor americano, era tomarlo de la solapa de su camisa y estamparle un furioso beso en los labios. 

Fue un contacto breve, tormentoso, de labios hambrientos, dominantes y fuerza bruta que acabó de forma tan inesperada como había empezado. Alfred lucía de pronto débil, pequeño, con sus anteojos a punto de resbalar del puente de su nariz, sus ojos azules azorados, sus mejillas coloradas y la respiración y latidos martillando fuerte en su pecho. Arthur - el sádico, normalmente frío y ahora impredecible Arthur - bajó su mirada verde y en un último acto de atrevimiento acomodó bien los anteojos del director musical; en eso, la puerta se abrió en el quinto piso, el británico descendió a su habitación sin mirarle y Alfred aún estaba contra la pared intentando recolectarse.

¡Qué diablos había sido eso!

Nunca había pensando en Arthur de esa forma. Nunca. Ni cuando lo vió por primera vez y pensó en la parte profunda de su inconsciente que era bastante atractivo con sus ojos verdes, su cabello claro y ese acento elegante y altanero. Tampoco se sintió atraído por él cuando lo vio tocando la primera vez con ese gesto ensimismado que solo reservaba para el piano. Ni cuando lo vio besando a Francoise, todas esas veces en que esas hábiles manos apretaban a la bailarina en algunos rincones de fiestas privadas y, a juzgar por los suspiros de la mujer, esas manos tenían destreza y precisión para muchas cosas aparte de hacer música.

No había sentido curiosidad entonces, pero ahora, luego de haber sido atacado por el pianista, lo único que Alfred podía pensar era en que tenía que buscar otra estrategia para mantener la paz entre ellos, porque provocarlo con sus arranques creativos, claramente le iba a disparar también en su contra. 

En Austria Arthur le siguió ignorando, se había unido al grupo de Gilbert, Roderich, Elizabeta y Vladimir. Comía con ellos, salía del teatro con ellos e incluso dirigía los juegos de ruleta en que los viento madera y viento metal apostaban ridiculeces como cigarrillos de marihuana o ropa interior.

Alfred normalmente participaba de esos juegos, pero Ludwig le había comentado que el maestro Newman nunca lo hacía y ¿se supone que él debía marcar la jerarquía así? ¿Quería ser parte del grupo o quería ser respetado como un superior?, también estaba el hecho de que Arthur pretendía que era invisible, así que por supuesto, menos motivación para unirse al grupo. Aún así, todos estaban felices con la idea de habitar todos juntos el mismo pequeño hotel como una mini comunidad.

Incluso Arthur, que se veía bastante relajado. Su nueva inclinación a la vida social y a la fiesta, sin embargo, se debía más a su deseo de no recordar a Francoise y no entablar interacción con cierto conductor irresponsable. Era en parte rabia y por otra parte confusión. Sabía que estaba enojado por cómo había saboteado su relación; si bien no estaba enamorado de la bailarina, le tenía aprecio, además estaba acostumbrado a tener citas y sexo frecuente que eran las ventajas de una relación, pero sin las amarras ni el drama propios de las parejas estables. Muchas gracias.

Luego estaba el hecho de que Alfred lo había provocado haciéndole aprenderse una overtura de ocho minutos en dos horas. Debería estar enfadado, pero no pudo negar que fue una cosa brillante. Nunca pensó que la interpretación de una pieza pudiera ponerle tan al límite emocionalmente con sus altos bajos, pianos y fortes. En un momento, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, su ánimo inestable, su sangre al acelerada y todo por culpa de ese niñato excéntrico que debía imponer su instinto creativo y llevar a su orquesta al abismo. 

Era fácil estar resentido con él por ponerlos a todos en una posición incómoda, ¡A quién se le ocurre improvisar el programa horas antes de la presentación!; no obstante, también era fácil estar admirado por sus aciertos. El pianista sentía mucha rabia porque con este chico no se podía tener reacciones intermedias, todo tenía que ser contradictorio, confuso y Arthur quería tanto golpearlo, pero en vez de eso, cuando por fin estuvo solo y lo agarró de la solapa, justo cuando quiso asestarle su puño, vio esos ojos, esa cara y entonces su cerebro se desconectó unos minutos.

Para cuando se dio cuenta ya lo estaba besando ¿y luego qué?, no podía pretender que no la había cagado. Así que bueno, le estaba aplicando la ley del hielo, aún sabiendo que era estúpido, infantil e injusto. Porque el conductor lo miraba de reojo con ojos de cachorro herido y eso lo único que hacía era incrementar en la orquesta los rumores del triángulo amoroso con Francoise. Aunque claro, la versión de la orquesta era bastante más convencional que la realidad. 

Al llegar a Inglaterra se dieron dos días libres, muchos aprovecharon de visitar a sus familias antes de comenzar la gira nacional. Arthur intentó buscar a Françoise, pero le comunicaron que se había ido de gira a América. Irónicamente. Así que aprovechó de atender su departamento, regó sus plantas, mandó a lavar sus trajes rehizo sus maletas con más ropa de lluvia, ya que estarían dos meses fuera y seguro en Brighton y Escocia les caería un diluvio, aunque fuese verano.

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto encontró a todos los idiotas jugando ruleta en la sala de espera, por supuesto, porque no había alcohol, pero había público y todos eran unos exibicionistas. Al llegar a Brighton, el pianista escogió la habitación más lejana a la suite del conductor. En Canterbury no pudo alejarse mucho, porque el hostal era tan pequeño que se topaban en todas las esquinas. En Bristol habían salido todos a un bar, pero el conductor se entretuvo bailando big band con las chicas de la orquesta y luego se subió al escenario a tocar el contrabajo con los músicos de jazz, porque por supuesto, que el maestro Alfred Jones no solo sabía de música clásica. Era admirable y humillante para Arthur. En Bristol hicieron una pequeña tregua porque los mandaron a comprar las pizzas para la cena y debieron hacer conversación, además con todos los cumpleaños del mes, primero Berwald, luego Elizabetha, luego Emil... hubiese sido de pésimos modales seguir con su actitud belicosa.

En Cardif Arthur y Alfred ya estaban discutiendo de nuevo acerca de modificaciones al repertorio que le permitieran incluir al coro de la universidad y en Worcester, el mismo Arthur le había ido a buscar para conversar sobre si harían modificaciones. El pianista se veía emocionado, insistía al asistente de la orquesta que contactara a una persona y que le reservase por favor una entrada en la primera fila. 

Se instalaron en un hotel boutique de veinte habitaciones, algunos habían tenido que compartirlas, nadie por supuesto pedía al conductor como compañero porque imaginaban que su hiperactividad hacía imposible el buen descanso. Nada muy lejano a la realidad, por supuesto. Pero a Alfred no le importaba, porque la verdad, no le gustaba compartir su espacio con nadie; nadie tenía que saber que a veces se quedaba hasta la madrugada estudiando las partituras de las acomodaciones que a él mismo se le ocurría hacer a última hora. 

El día anterior a la presentación Arthur celebraba en el desayuno que le habían conseguido una entrada.

“No quiero inmiscuirme, pero ¿Qué persona es tan importante que venga para que hagas todo este escándalo?” Alfred sonaba casualmente curioso, así que el británico contestó en forma casual.

“Mi maestra de piano, la primera maestra de piano que tuve a los siete años”

“¿Viviste acá?”, preguntó Eliza integrándose a la conversación. 

“Nací y crecí acá hasta los doce años, luego nos fuimos a San Francisco y luego yo quise volver a hacer mi práctica en orquestas a Europa y luego me fui a Francia y nunca vine a saludarla”

“Vaya...”

“¿Y vas a llamarla para invitarla?”, irrumpió Kiku.

“No, de hecho había pensado ir personalmente a la escuela, es más personal y creo que lo merece, después de todo sin ella yo no estaría acá...”

“Te acompaño”, declaró el conductor ganándose algunas miradas curiosas. “digo, si quieres... siento curiosidad por conocer a la mujer que creó a nuestro solista”

“Bien, así te muestro el lugar... ¿alguien más quiere ir a una excursión por Worcester?”

“Naaah, paso, hasta ahora todos los pueblos son casas viejas y campiñas verdes”, declaró Gilbert atragantándose con una salchicha.

El conductor y el pianista rentaron un auto, Alfred nunca había visto a Arthur al volante, era contenido y cuidadoso, pero, como en todo lo que hacía, de pronto tenía atisbos de rebeldía. Como cuando gritaba insultos por la ventana a algún automovilista imprudente que se cruzara en su camino.

Aparcan frente a una casa de un bonito barrio residencial y tocan la puerta de una casa de dos pisos. Luego de unos segundos una señora de unos cincuenta años, rubia y regordeta les abre y saluda encantada al pianista de un abrazo.

“¡Arthur Kirkland!, nunca pensé que volvería a verte”

“Le dije que volvería hecho una estrella”

“Y eres una estrella ¿o no?”

“Bueno” interrumpió Alfred, “Es el solista de la filarmónica Real de Inglaterra, creo que eso es definitivamente ser una estrella...” la mujer sonreía encantada “Alfred Jones, el conductor”

“Oh, por supuesto, he leído de tí, se mencionó brevemente en el periódico que se había cambiado de conductor, pero pasen ¿quieren un té?”

La señora Evans, o Nikki, como Arthur la llamaba, les habló acerca de las anécdotas pasadas del pianista. Arthur parecía avergonzado, pero no hizo amago de callarla o tener una explosión de enojo. Al salir de la casa, condujeron hacia las afuera de la ciudad, deteniéndose frente a un enorme campo imposiblemente verde; el aroma a hierba recién regada y aire puro inundaba los pulmones del conductor que se lanzó a correr por la pradera y se dejó caer en el pasto sin parsimonia. Arthur caminó más lento hacia él y se sentó a su lado. 

“No sabía que eras de este condado”, comentó Alfred intentando iniciar una conversación.

“Nadie lo sabía, normalmente la gente mira mi pasaporte americano y asumen que soy de Estados Unidos”

“¿Americano tú?, suenas más inglés que una taza de té”

“No seas ridículo, las tazas de té no hablan...”

“Eres más inglés que Doctor who...”

“...basta”

“...que la Reina...”

“Alfred...”

“... más que Shakespeare”

Entonces Arthur intentó otra forma de callarlo.

“¿Cómo puedo elogiarte con modestia   
cuando tú eres de mí la mejor parte?   
¿Qué me puede otorgar mi propio elogio   
y qué hago con tu elogio sino el mío?   
Vivamos separados, y que pierda   
su nombre de indiviso nuestro amor,   
para que pueda darte, al separarnos,   
lo que mereces tú, tú solamente.” 

Alfred de se había silenciado y su boca abierta mostraba su admiración. Arthur siguió, marcando su acento inglés en cada consonante y vocal mientras con gracia recitaba.

“¡Oh ausencia, cuál sería tu suplicio,   
si tu amarga quietud no nos dejara   
burlar al tiempo en el amor pensando,   
engaño dulce del pensar y el tiempo,   
y no enseñaras a hacer dos con uno,   
aquí elogiando a quien está distante!”

“Joder... oye, esa mierda fue impresionante”

“Shakespeare”, declaró triunfante el británico, “algo muy distinto a tu pedestre lenguaje, por supuesto”

“Oh, Artie, no me castigues por hablar como persona joven”

“Es Arthur”, contestó el británico pronunciado petulantemente su nombre, “Y ya no eres precisamente un adolescente...”

“Y tú no eres un viejo del siglo quince aunque te esfuerces en parecer uno”

Arthur le pegó un puñetazo amistoso en el costado entonces el conductor preguntó de nuevo.

“Yo te conté que quise ser músico cuando oí a Morricone, pero qué fue en tu caso, ¿Nikki?, ¿Te hicieron tomar clases de piano con ella y te gustó?”

“Nada de eso, nadie me obligó, yo quise porque... un día vino una orquesta universitaria y tocaron La Gran Polonesa y... lloré ¿puedes creerlo?, lo encontré tan brillante que le dije a mi madre que quería tocar el piano como ese tipo y luego de una semana me llevó a la casa de Nikki y tiempo después me di cuenta que me gustaba Chopin y así fui de a poco obsesionándose más y más...”. 

El británico no se da cuenta, pero, pese a lo callado y cortante que es normalmente, cuando se emociona con un tema, se pone hablador e intercala floridas palabras con algunos insultos vulgares y al escucharlo, el conductor debe reconocer que ahora entiende a qué se refería Françoise. Arthur es encantador. Y Alfred tuvo entonces una idea.

“Tenemos que ir a ensayar, ya sé que agregar de nuevo para mañana, vamos a impresionar a Nikki”

“Qué cosa..”

“¡La gran Polonesa!”

Arthur quiso protestar. Era absolutamente innecesario, pero el conductor estaba ensimismado y llegó citando a un ensayo de emergencia en el patio del hotel. Estructuraron la orquesta improvisadamente entre medio de maceteros y bancas con Arthur tocando desde la salita en el piano de la casera. No era una melodía desconocida, pero Alfred insistió en revisarla un par de veces para no cometer errores y luego los mandó a dormir. Al otro día el conductor salió a correr con su Ipod y Arthur desde la ventana de su habitación vio como corría moviendo las manos como si condujera la orquesta. ¿De eso se trataban esas carreras matutinas en soledad? Le pareció enternecedor, revisó sus partituras y practicó un poco más en el piano vertical de la sala de estar. 

A las seis de la tarde se fueron al teatro a instalar los instrumentos, se vistieron en sus camerinos; Gilbert prendió un pitillo de marihuana y lo fumó entre risas con Vladimir bajo la mirada reprobatoria de Roderich. Feliciano y Ludwig se susurraban cosas al oído entre medio de beso cariñosos, Iván se cercioraba de que su instrumento estuviese en perfectas condiciones; la sección de viento madera ensamblaba sus instrumentos y en poco tiempo se comenzó a llenar el teatro hasta que ya eran las ocho de la noche y el director del teatro anunció a la orquesta, los músicos se fueron acomodando y luego al solista y director. 

“A brillar”, anunció Alfred cerrándole un ojo al pianista y salió saludando como la estrella de rock que él creía ser. 

Comenzaron con la Overtura 1812 de Tchaikovski, siguieron con Grieg y al final lo que habían preparado a última hora. Al final de la actuación Alfred llamó a Nikki al escenario donde Arthur le dió un abrazo y se despidieron del público. Tras bambalinas la mujer le hizo entrega a su ex alumno de un libro de partituras de Chopin con una dedicatoria “Tu grandeza es que nunca te olvidas de tus orígenes”. 

En medio de la emoción, Gilbert anunció que todos irían a un pub y la orquesta respondió de modo entusiasta corriendo hacia el hotel a cambiarse. Alfred y Arthur habían terminado conversando cerca de la barra pero en algún momento de la noche terminaron en el callejón aledaño del bar compartiendo unos besos voraces para luego correr al hotel.

Arthur sabía, en el fondo de su racionalidad, que en la lista de malas ideas, acostarse con el conductor de la orquesta era la peor de todas, sin embargo, no era capaz de oponerse. En ese momento Alfred pensaba varias cosas. Una de ellas, el acento de Arthur era música en sus oídos, a veces cuando estaban solos, le gustaba meterle conversación solo para mantenerlo hablarlo y tener la resonancia de esa voz en sus oídos. Otra, que Arthur sabía a cerveza y Alfred creyó que no podía tener suficiente de él. 

Seguro era la costumbre, son dos adultos, Arthur estaba acostumbrado a ser activo sexualmente, Alfred no, porque siempre le había dado la prioridad a la música, sin nunca prestar mucha atención a sus deseos carnales ni emociones fuera de la sinfónica; pero ahora el contacto físico, más la admiración por el pianista y la constante complicidad, le habían hecho desearlo. Y tal vez no era la mejor situación y puede que tuviera consecuencias nefastas para la convivencia en el futuro, pero era un adulto y quería hacerlo. Arthur restregaba su pelvis contra la suya hasta que su erección se hizo insoportable, las manos de Alfred intentaron torpemente desvestir a su acompañante, pero Arthur se impacientó y lo empujó sobre el sillón haciendo el trabajo por sí mismo. Pronto la camisa y los pantalones no estaban y Alfred aún estaba a medio vestir intentando sacarse los pantalones. 

“Diablos eres tan torpe...”

“Solo por tí, baby”, dijo Alfred con una coquetería humorística. El pianista lo ayudó a deshacerse del resto de la ropa, se puso sobre él y dirigió su mano, esos largos dedos a la zona perianal y Alfred de pronto se dio cuenta de que lo iban a hacer y de que salvo algunas veces aisladas con compañeras de universidad, no tenía mayor experiencia. Arthur pareció adivinar sus luchas internas, porque le tranquilizó susurrando con su voz grave que él sabía lo que hacía, que se ocuparía de todo. Arthur lo tomó de la nuca para besarlo mientras sus dedos, esos increíbles dedos largos y experimentados, trabajaban dentro de él. Alfred aún tenía inseguridad en sus caricias, pero instintivamente puso su piernas alrededor de la cintura del inglés para ayudarle con el trabajo y Arthur repartió algunos besos por su cuello antes de preguntarle si estaba listo. 

El americano tenía miedo, estaba seguro de que dolería y que si se echaba atrás Arthur, como un caballero, lo dejaría tranquilo; pero Alfred no tenía ni la menor intención de desperdiciar esa oportunidad así que le aseguró que sí y comenzó a recibir un contacto, con bastante ardor al principio, pero se concentró en Arthur, en su voz, su aroma, los besos en su cuello, las manos en su entrepierna hasta que de pronto comenzó a sentirse realmente bien. De pronto Arthur se levantó un poco para poder ajustar sus caderas y encontrar un mejor ángulo, ya confiado en que Alfred sí lo estaba disfrutando, comenzó un ritmo más rápido y mientras miraba al americano desde arriba, directo a los ojos. Los labios del inglés lucían hinchados, su cabello despeinado y sus ojos color pradera estaban entrecerrados y oscurecidos por la lujuria; al conductor solo le bastó con ver su rostro para sentirse aún más excitado, mientras era empujado tan fuerte contra el respaldo del sofá que su cabeza de pronto colgaba hacia atrás en un gesto de total abandono. 

Arthur entonces le advirtió que estaba en su límite y le pidió que se viniera, ayudándole con algunas palabras al oído. Nunca, ni en sus más extrañas especulaciones acerca de los miembros de su orquesta se le hubiese ocurrido que a Arthur Kirkland, el pianista con trastorno obsesivo compulsivo, controlador, perfeccionista, que tenía un léxico salido de una novela de Jane Austen, era capaz de hablar sucio. Pero ahí estaba explicándole gráficamente lo bien que se sentía metiéndosela y lo mucho que le gustaría sentir que se corriera en su mano. Y Alfred podía ser un niño prodigio, pero era solo un humano, así que terminó haciendo un ruido estrepitoso. Arthur terminó con mucho menos escándalo, pero puso un rostro que Alfred había visto antes. 

Una expresión de ojos cerrados, los labios apretados y extrema concentración. Puta mierda. Es la misma cara que ponía cuando estaba llegando a los finales de sus sinfonías en piano. Era una gran revelación, era excitante y ahora Alfred no sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de verlo en el escenario sin recordar lo que acababan hacer.

Luego de eso se inició una costumbre implícita. Tiraban después de las presentaciones, se buscaban, procedían luego se saludaban por la mañana en el comedor como si nada hubiese pasado. En Birmihan, Alfred se metió a la habitación del pianista. En Shefield Arthur le mandó un mensaje diciéndole que se pasara a su habitación después de las doce; en Manchester después de ver como Alfred destrozó a Iván en la ruleta, Arthur se abalanzó sobre él en la habitación del conductor y lo puso contra una mesa de la suite. En liverpool ni siquiera llegaron al hotel y se tuvieron que conformar con el baño del bar; en Leeds estaban incluso más ansiosos y lo hicieron en el camerino del conductor y Alfred podría jurar que Arthur lo había empotrado contra casi todas las superficies planas, horizontales y verticales, posibles. No era que se quejara, Arthur definitivamente sabía lo que hacía.

En Southerland les pilló el cuatro de Julio. Luego de la presentación habían ido a un pub que reservaron con anterioridad precisamente porque habían bandas de jazz en vivo y cervezas de preparación casera. Llegaron a las once de la noche, comieron muchas tablas, vaciaron varios jarrones de cerveza, bailaron y en algún momento decidieron pedirle a Arthur que improvisara algo en el piano del local. Al principio se había negado, pero Elizabeta preguntó “¡Qué dice el cumpleañero!” y Alfred, tentado por la oportunidad había dicho que quería escuchar a Beethoven. Arthur le miró con fingido rencor y no era para menos, porque había bebido ya cuatro jarros de cerveza y su inglés ya no era el más fluido, pero les declaró que les enseñaría cómo se follaba un británico a Beethoven y todos silbaron como escolares de mala conducta. 

Ni siquiera por piedad consigo mismo quiso escoger una melodía simple, se sentó y sin mayor preámbulo comenzó a delinear las rápidas notas del tercer movimiento de la Sonata luz de luna.

Entonces, Alfred realmente escuchó a Arthur Kirkland. El pianista se movía por el teclado citando de memoria una melodía de exuberante complejidad, con casi dos litros de cerveza encima, a veces fallando en algunos tempos, pero no importaba, porque era la versión del scherzo tal como Arthur lo imaginaba en su cabeza y Alfred podía sentirlo, era transportado por ese ritmo vertiginoso mientras Arthur miraba concentradamente el teclado, su cabeza danzando suavemente y su expresión ensimismada. Nadie en el bar estaba fuera del embrujo, incluso los trabajadores miraban hacia el rincón donde estaban apostados todos los músicos. Algunos con la boca abierta, otros grabando con el celular y otros relajados en sus sillas sosteniendo sus copas.

Cuando acabó, el público aplaudió explosivamente entre gritos y silbidos, el pianista se levantó sin elegancia alguna, tambaleándose un poco, Gilbert lo abrazó para estabilizarlo y sentenció “Nunca jueguen a la ruleta musical con este monstruo, los hará pedazos”.

Cuando iban camino a casa, Alfred se sentía desesperado, después de lo que acababa de ver y escuchar necesitaba a Arthur más que el aire, así que vigiló el pasillo hasta que no hubieran ojos curiosos y golpeó la puerta de su solista para invadir su habitación y besarlo. Arthur se reía y le confesó que lo estaba esperando para darle su regalo de cumpleaños. “No sabes cómo me pones cuando tocas de esa forma”, rugió Alfred en su oído mientras le quitaba la camisa. “Entonces haz algo al respecto... házmelo”. 

Eso había sido inesperado. Alfred había aceptado gustoso su rol pasivo en sus encuentro sexuales porque asumió que Arthur no se sentiría cómodo si invertían papeles; escuchar la invitación lo encendió incluso aún más y era ridículo. Era imposible sentirse cada vez más excitado por una persona a la que conocía tanto en sus partes buenas y malas - enfatizando las malas- ¿En todas las profesiones pasaría lo mismo?, ¿Esa intensidad dada por la convivencia y la mutua admiración que lo hacía consumirse en esas pasiones?

Alfred se sentía intoxicado, porque ahí estaba Arthur respondiendo a sus avances y el americano lo deseaba de una forma desesperada; de la misma forma en que anhelaba la música cuando era niño. Imaginaba que habían distintos momentos que marcaban la vida de una persona. En su caso, la primera vez que tocó un violín, la vez que descubrió que el cello era lo suyo, la vez que tocó por primera vez en una filarmónica, cuando dirigió su primer concierto, su primera vez con una mujer, su primera vez con un hombre y ahora penetrando a uno. Arthur, ni más ni menos. 

Intentó imitar los mismos tratos que Arthur aplicaba con él antes de entrar en él, acariciando su zona perianal, dilatándolo con sus dedos, estimulandolo con caricias y luego introduciéndose de a poco; Arthur lo recibía sin quejarse siquiera y luego comenzó a moverse contra él pidiéndole que fuera más rápido, más fuerte y el director estaba divertido, porque el pianista no debería estar mandoneándolo desde la posición de la que se encontraba, pero no se podía esperar menos de él. Alfred intentó memorizar qué posición, qué ritmo y que caricias eran las que funcionaban, no tanto en esperanza de volverlo a tener en esa posición, sino como el retrato de un recuerdo invaluable, porque todo en Arthur le parecía digno de recordarse, sus gemidos, sus palabrotas; su expresión perdida una vez que entrega todo el control de la situación al americano era simplemente inolvidable. 

El director entonces comenzó a sospechar que, sin que lo planificaran, la relación estaba escalando a una costumbre y complicidad que ya poco tenía que ver con la típica atracción de dos personas que se calientan por verse demasiado en el lugar de trabajo. Esa sensación se confirmó la vez que Arthur no pudo volver a su habitación porque en la sala de estar donde estaba la suite de Alfred, a la orquesta se le ocurrió iniciar un duelo de ruleta con violines. 

“Creo que si sales de mi habitación con esa pinta van a saberlo todo”, se sonrió el conductor desde su cama, sin siquiera verse preocupado.

“Y ahora qué se supone que hago...”

“Oye, calma, tienen para rato, puedes quedarte a dormir... no me importa”

El pianista se había encogido de hombros, resignado, pero ni siquiera se vistió, sino que se volvió a acostar como si nada, observando como Alfred estudiaba y ensayaba su papel de director. Esa noche durmieron profundamente y despertaron mirándose y riendo por la estupidez de la situación. 

En Escocia habían rentado entre todos un hostel mucho más pequeño que los anteriores y el grupo se vio forzado a cocinar ellos mismos y dormir en habitaciones compartidas. El chiste del momento fue cómo Arthur quemó cinco perfectas tostadas antes de que alguien lo echara de la cocina y no lo dejara volver a arruinar la comida. Alfred encontraba incluso adorable, que alguien tan talentoso en un campo tan culto y complejo fuera tan torpe en otra área tan mundana y simple. Esa noche, como ya todo mundo asumía que habían vuelto a ser amigos, se decidió durante la repartición de habitaciones, que a ellos les tocaba compartir una suite doble; eso por supuesto se prestó a que intentaran tener una sesión de sexo en la ducha que había terminado en una dolorosa caída, maldiciones y extremidades machucadas. 

“Creo que ya no estamos en edad de hacer esto”, se quejó el británico mirando en el espejo el morado que adornaba su costado.

“Habla por tí treintón, yo aún puedo seguir”, canturreó el americano burlescamente, Arthur arrugó la nariz, le recordó que él era apenas dos años menor y que los treinta no estaban muy lejos de su horizonte, intercambiaron algunos insultos, pero igualmente el pianista había accedido a terminar lo que habían empezado en una de sus camas, con Alfred recostado laxamente y Arthur encima demostrando vigorosamente que no estaba viejo, aplicando más fuerza de la necesaria y diciendo algunas obsenidades. Terminaron uno al lado del otro en un silencio que ya no era incómodo. A esas alturas, luego de un mes de jugar a lo que sea que estuviesen jugando, no había caso en pretender evitar que nada pasaba. Estaban en la misma habitación y no podían huir. Alfred, ya sin pudor, permanecía desnudo en la cama y Arthur estaba a su derecha con una novela y una taza de té. 

“Quiero hacerte una pregunta, pero quiero que me contestes sin pesadeces ni ironías ¿eh?”

“lo intentaré”, emitió Arthur, cerrando el libro y sorbiendo desde su taza. 

“¿Qué piensa la orquesta de mí?”. 

El pianista lo reflexionó unos minutos y dubitativamente dijo, “Creen que estás loco, pero que eres brillante... creen que te aman, pero siempre tienen miedo que hagas algo irreflexivo y nos arrastres a todos”

Alfred asentía mirando hacia la ventana entonces Arthur no sabía de qué estaban hablando. Estas conversaciones ambiguas se habían vuelto cada vez más frecuentes. Conversaciones en que no sabía muchas veces si hablaban de música o de ellos mismos. El inglés no necesitaba claridad de momento, así que siguió la corriente y preguntó “¿Y tú? ¿amas a tu orquesta?”, el conductor respondió sin dudar. 

“Creo que sí, y me gustaría darles seguridad, considerar sus propuestas y miedos, pero soy el conductor, y debo mantener cierta distancia... quiero hacer algo grandioso... ¿tú confías en mí cierto?”. 

Arthur lo miró detenidamente. Definitivamente estaban hablando de música así que firmó. “Confío en que sabes lo que haces”.

 

En el último destino de la gira, en Edimburgo, Arthur salió luego de estar mensajeandose insistentemente durante la cena. No le dijo nada a nadie, por lo que todos comenzaron a especular que seguro estaba en Tinder, que era comprensible ya que hacía meses que no tenía una mujer. Alfred fingió desinterés aunque no sabía qué pensar. ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Y qué importaba si lo era? ¿Y por qué necesitaría ir a buscar a una mujer u otro hombre si estaba él ahí dispuesto a todo? No somos pareja. Se recordó el conductor, aún así pidió prestado el auto al dueño del hotel para seguir al taxi que el pianista abordó. 

Recorrieron hasta el centro de la ciudad, lo vio entrar a una cafetería elegante, de sobria iluminación. Era un local bastante grande así que el estadounidense entró sigilosamente buscando una mesa cerca de la entrada. Oculto tras una revista buscó la cabeza rubia ceniza del inglés que estaba sentado frente a la bailarina francesa. Alfred sintió un golpe de celos que sabía era completamente territorial. Hubiera deseado oír lo que hablaban, solo podía suponerlo, ella se limpiaba el rostro con un pañuelo, él tomaba su mano y ella no la retiraba mientras con la otra acariciaba el rostro del pianista y luego reía entre lágrimas. Mujeres. Son tan confusas. Alfred estuvo esperando que se besaran o que salieran acaramelados del lugar directo a un hotel para poder confirmarse a sí mismo que Arthur era libre y que él debía acostumbrarse a eso. 

Pero en vez de eso, hablaron casi una hora, luego ella se levantó, él también, le dijo algo en la puerta a lo que ella se negó para finalmente tomar el rostro del inglés entre sus manos, con suavidad, sin esa fiebre que Alfred había visto otras veces y lo besó efímeramente dejando ir su mano y saliendo sola del local. Arthur quedó mirando la puerta y, lanzando un suspiro, miró a su alrededor y su mirada se vio encontrada con el director. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca rabiosa que definitivamente daba miedo. Alfred se sintió acorralado pero no sacaba nada con huir así que la revista que había sido su trinchera cayó sobre la mesa revelando platos de panqueques y el café que había estado bebiendo por ansiedad. Arthur se sentó enfrente del conductor y mirándolo con cierto desprecio soltó a quemaropa. 

“¿Me estas espiando?”

“No, vine a tomarme un café”

“¿Justo acá?”

“Es un país libre”

“Bien”, Arthur se sentó enfrente y demandó. “Explícame por qué siendo un país libre justo te apareces cuando yo intento tener un poco de privacidad con Françoise”

“Te juro que no tengo idea de qué estás hablando”, el joven director le miró a los ojos inocentemente en un despliegue tremendo de desplante actoral. 

“Estoy muy seguro de que sabes de qué estoy hablando, ¿de qué estás tú hablando?”

“Estoy hablando, de lo que estamos hablando” 

“No creo que lo estés... porque nunca hablamos de lo que estamos hablando”

Alfred soltó una risa nerviosa y luego preguntó, dolorosamente.

“¿Han vuelto?”

Arthur no supo cómo interpretar la pregunta ni el posible interés del americano en su vida sentimental, pero contestó de forma seca. “No, no volveremos, ella se va a bailar a Rusia y yo me quedaré a controlar tus tonterías en la orquesta... ¿tranquilo?”

“Mucho, no es fácil encontrar un buen solista a estas alturas del año...”

Arthur le quiso preguntar si era solo eso, pero no quería entrar en conversaciones complicadas. Ya era suficiente con que compartieran una estúpida marca en la piel, con que se besaran afiebradamente tras bambalinas, se acostaran de forma frecuente, se hiciesen reír y luego tuvieran estas absurdas conversaciones. 

Era suficientemente confuso, porque Arthur no creía en el destino, ni en las supersticiones, ni en el mágico significado de que, bajo la lotería de la genética, ambos tuvieran la misma mancha en la piel con el mismo símbolo que significaba “Cuerda”, ni que fuera importante que junto con eso, ambos, de forma absolutamente casual y ridícula, estuviesen obsesionados con los instrumentos de cuerdas. Era confuso y doloroso porque Arthur sabía que una vez que cerraran la temporada en Londres ya no trabajarían juntos, no se verían todos los días y lo peor, no tendrían excusas para hacerlo y eso le taladraba el pecho de peor forma que lo había hecho la partida de Francoise.

¿Y por qué será? ¿no se supone que las emociones elegidas eran más importantes que las prederminadas? ¿de verdad era solo la perdeterminación?, porque cuando Arthur pensaba en Alfred en lo menos que pensaba era en las runas compartidas. 

Alfred para él significaba una risa ruidosa, una espontaneidad enervante, alegría infantil, el absurdo constante, sonatas barrocas en violoncello, bandas sonoras emocionantes, café, hamburguesa, ropa holgada, cabello rubio con reflejos anaranjados, ojos azules, brazos fuertes, un suspiro apasionado en su oído. Y eso era lo peor, porque con todo eso, Arthur sabía que lo suyo no tenía remedio, pero no deseaba imponerse, por eso había aceptado la oferta del director del teatro de irse en su propia gira como solista, lo que era ya un secreto a voces. 

Para más inri, Alfred le había felicitado por sus logros, sin mencionar nada por supuesto acerca del hecho de que no se verían, pero ¿por qué Alfred haría un drama de ello? Eran solo compañeros de orquesta. Compañeros de orquesta que a veces tiraban y que tenían la misma mancha en el hombro izquierdo.

La noche del cierre de temporada sus compañeros parecían emocionado, porque sabían que tendrían unas dos semanas de vacaciones y que Alfred continuaría con ellos. Tocaron un compilado de los éxitos de la gira, el concierto de Grieg, la Gran Polonesa, incluyendo la versión de Tristan e Isolda que había comenzado todo. La orquesta ahora conocía bien a su maestro e incluso podían anticipar cuando iban a pedirles acelerar, disminuir, o pianos o fortes. Habían crecido músicos, como familia, Arthur conocía tan intimamente el lenguaje corporal de su conductor leía el movimiento de sus manos, pero también sus ojos y su gesto ensimismado. Y francamente no sabía si se acostumbraría a tocar conciertos sin verlo.

Posteriormente, todos accedieron que el festejo fuera en la casa de Roderich, porque tenía muchos instrumentos por si, en medio de la ridiculez, se les ocurría jugar ruleta. Bebieron, rieron, recordaron las anécdotas de los viajes, se sacaron fotografías y pese a la alegría reinante, pianista y conductor parecían en el peor ánimo fúnebre. 

En medio de la algarabía, Ludwig, interrumpió y llamó a Feliciano, se inclinó ante él y le dio un anillo haciendo una pregunta que el oboísta italiano respondió con un entusiasta sí, y todos aplaudieron. Alfred y todos van a abrazarlos y alguien se acercó a Arthur con una partitura, el pianista accedió, se sentó frente al piano vertical apostado en un rincón del departamento y comenzó a interpretar. Feliciano se tapó la boca con las manos, el violinista, su prometido ahora, lo sacó a bailar y todos miraron a la feliz pareja. Todos menos el conductor.

Alfred reconoció la melodía - el Waltz de Evgeni de Abel Korzeniowski (6) - sonaba plácidamente hasta que se volvía vertiginosa y Arthur lucía tan ensimismado en la partitura, que su cabeza bailaba al ritmo de la melodía y de pronto el conductor americano fue golpeado con una idea. El quería a Arthur Kirkland. No solo como solista de su orquesta, para consultarle acerca de su labor como conductor, o como un amante, o por el deseo natural que nace de personas que se relacionan mucho, como pensó en un inicio. Tampoco se trataba de la estúpida marca en la piel que compartían. Lo quería a él. Y Alfred debió afirmarse de un pilar, porque creyó que se podía derrumbar. Se recordó a sí mismo que Arthur iba a tomar la oportunidad que el director del teatro le había dado y se iría de gira por el país dando conciertos de piano, que tal vez luego se buscaría otros proyectos y otras personas más lejos y que él no tenía derecho alguno a interferir con eso porque Arthur se merecía todo eso y más; el problema es que Alfred no quería dejarlo ir. 

Su vista y oídos estaban arrastrados hacia él, intentando atesorar cada momento. Se quedó atento a su espalda, a los pliegues de la camisa arrugada en la informalidad de la celebración, las mangas recogidas hasta sus codos, la copa de vino al sobre el piano, Arthur se veía más humano que nunca, ningún rasgo de toda esa seca rectitud que proyectaba normalmente; estaba tocando como si fuera el canto del cisne a punto de morir y Alfred se sabía consumido de emoción por el pianista inglés.

Cuando terminó fue aplaudido por sus compañeros y la mirada del pianista se encontró con la del conductor que estaba a unos cinco metros de él; el americano le gestualizó con la mirada indicándole que salieran. Tomaron un taxi entre medio de bromas tontas que parecían artificiales y que fueron dichas solo para rellenar el aire y sacudir el desasosiego, porque Arthur no estaba bien y Alfred tampoco. 

Al llegar al departamento del inglés, llovía, nuevamente, como esa primera noche. En Londres siempre llueve, sin embargo, el agua cae suave y cálida. Arthur abrió la puerta y no alcanzó a ofrecerle un café porque lo acorralaron contra la pared tirando de su chaqueta y camisa.

El pianista se extrañó, porque Alfred estaba consumido en un frenesí inusual, pero luego cuando ya hubieron llegado a la habitación y la ropa estaba olvidada en el trayecto desde la sala al pasillo, el conductor comenzó a reducir su ritmo, besando su abdomen, sus manos bailando de forma fantasmal por la palidez del inglés y Arthur estaba hecho un desastre de suspiros y jadeos. Sus caderas se movían desesperadas contra los dedos del director que juegan alrededor de su entrada y Alfred por alguna razón iba tan lento y estaba esforzándose tanto con sus manos, su boca aplicando tantos estímulos a la vez que Arthur se reía internamente pensando que tal vez el chico quería ser un amante orquestal. Oh dios, cómo lo extrañaría. 

Alfred, por su parte, podría bailar de contento, porque Arthur gemía y suspiraba y era una sinfonía de ruegos y mandatos mientras la punta del americano iba entrando de a poco haciéndolo sentir un calor enloquecedor. Arthur se iba tensando, y quiso reclamarle que comenzara de una puta vez, pero se sentía demasiado bien, así que cerró los ojos y se dejó ir hacia donde el americano quisiese llevarle. Al principio casi no se movía, simplemente tanteaba terreno. Alfred se posicionaba buscando el ángulo perfecto mientras con una mano tocaba su pecho y a otra danzaba por el brazo derecho del inglés hasta a llegar a sus dedos, los entrelazó y con un último beso en la frente comenzó a moverse muy lento, hasta marcar un ritmo repetitivo en que salía casi completamente de su cuerpo y se sumergía bruscamente dando un golpe que resonaba en en el interior de su amante. 

¿En qué momento Alfred se convirtió en un amante tan en control de su actuación? Bueno, era un conductor de orquesta, obvio que sabía planificar y tomar el control, pero antes solo se había dedicado a dejarse llevar o saciar sus instintos. Sus ojos azules brillaban a la media luz y estaban clavados en los suyos como intentando decirle algo. 

Arthur se unió al frenesí para incrementar la intensidad y puso sus brazos alrededor del americano para darse más impulso, ahora su masculinidad rozaba palpitante el bajo abdomen de Alfred y entonces se apretó más contra él para sentir la fricción del movimiento de sus caderas y eso mezclado con el golpeteo incesante en su próstata lo llevaron al límite, no supo por qué, pero soltó una risa ahogada y al explotar, casi muriendo por la intensidad. Alfred dio unos empujones más y terminó dentro suyo, Arthur estaba seguro de que limpiarse sería un desastre, pero no podría importarle menos. El conductor seguía sobre él, dentro suyo, y sus manos cobraron vida, de nuevo y con una parsimonia enervante subiendo por sus costados hasta su rostro. Dedos en su cabello, los labios de Alfred en su hombro. ¿No debería ya levantarse, vestirse y partir?

“No tienes que hacerlo...” susurró Arthur trémulo entre sus brazos, agitado aún después del orgasmo y también por el miedo a la respuesta que podría recibir. Alfred, no se había separado de él; lo abrazaba, acariciaba su cabello y solo se había levantado levemente dejando de besar su cuello para mirarlo y entender. “digo... esto ha sido... fenomenal, pero la temporada ya ha terminado y... no tienes que quedarte conmigo ahora y pretender que te importo solo porque compartimos...”

“No estoy acá por la marca... ¿crees que me interesa esa mierdal?”, Alfred besó su cuello, muy cerca de su oído con delicadeza. Arthur aún estaba tenso, pero comenzaba a deshacerse de a poco. Si no fuera por ese climax tan reciente, estaría excitándose de nuevo. “Estoy acá porque me gusta tu voz cuando recitas Shakespeare, me gusta cuando quemas el pan e insultas al tostador como si tuviera la culpa... “ Alfred hablaba y entre medio repartía besos por su rostro y frente “... estoy acá porque cuando tocas un Scherzo tus ojos brillan, sonríes y a veces los cierras y olvidas la partituras y te consumes por la música y amo tu pasión por la música...” Arthur pensó que su pecho iba a reventar porque toda la situación era demasiado para él. Aún estaba su cuerpo hormigueando por el reciente e intenso placer, Alfred estaba sobre él, sudoroso y lo miraba como si Arthur fuese lo mejor, lo más importante. “amo tus dedos largos y delgados y la forma en que se mueven sobre el piano y tu rostro cuando llegas al climax de una sinfonía y porque sé que se parece a la cara que pones cuando tienes sexo y eso es... eso me encanta”

“Estás hablando demasiado”, quiso frenarlo el británico. Alguien debía hacerlo. No podían ponerse emocionales. Ellos no eran... no tenían por qué serlo. No se debían nada el uno al otro ni a nadie. Pero Arthur se estaría mintiendo si dijera que no deseaba estar con el estúpido músico americano más que nada en el mundo. 

“Porque no hablamos de verdad antes... el punto es que sé que debes preparar tu concierto, que viajarás y que esto será difícil porque debo quedarme en la orquesta... pero quiero que lo intentemos, por nosotros, no por nuestras familias o el destino ni ninguna de esas mierdas... sino porque te quiero, por lo que eres y si ahora no me echas me quedaré contigo y te abrazaré ahora y todos los días que estemos cerca mientras quieras que lo haga, ¿Estás de acuerdo?”

“Y ¿este polvo inusualmente bueno fue para convencerme”, Arthur intentó sonar irónico, pero su tono alegre lo delataba.

“Tienes que considerar todas las ventajas de estar conmigo antes de responder ¿o no?”, Alfred tenía la vista fija en él, esperando una respuesta, el miedo y la esperanza en sus ojos azules. 

“Eres errático... cuando estás en el teatro pareces un loco y tu gusto por las hamburguesas es francamente asqueroso... así que supongo que he de tener el peor gusto, porque sí... quiero que te quedes...”

La respuesta efusiva no se hizo esperar, Alfred parecía un niño pequeño y Arthur ahora adoraba ese entusiasmo. Secretamente. Porque lo regañó diciéndole que no se lo tomara a la ligera, que debían organizar su tiempo, que tenían que coordinar sus horarios, que había que organizarse para viajar y visitarse mientras Alfred le decía que no importaba, que en el camino lo resolverían. Eran tan absurdamente incompatibles que Arthur aún no podía entender la lógica; si era su libre albedrío o el maldito destino los estaba manejando como marionetas, pero prefería pensar que era una mezcla de ambas. Las mezclan no eran malas, a veces se ensamblaban bien, como una sonata de piano y violoncello.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Lo que toca Alfred en el concierto de Star wars: Buscar Star Wars Solo song - The Throne room  
> (2) Lo que toca Ivan en el duelo con Alfred: Buscar Claude Debussy - Cello Sonata  
> (3) Lo que toca Alfred en el duelo cuando le toca barroco: Buscar en Youtube Jean Barrière - Sonatas for Cello & Bass Continuo  
> (4) Lo que toca Alfred cuando está en el duelo y falla una nota: Buscar CHOPIN Nocturne in E flat major Op. 9 No. 2 Cello-Matthew John Ignacio  
> (5) Lo que Alfred hace improvisar a la orquesta: Buscar Wagner/Tausig - Paraphrase n°1 from "Tristan und Isolde". Orazio Sciortino, piano.  
> (6) Melodía que toca Arthur para Feliciano y Ludwig: Evgeni's Waltz - Abel Korzeniowski, recomiendo leer la escena del final con esto de fondo.


End file.
